


Smoke Alarm

by whetherwoman



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has started entertaining himself recently by imagining Carter in compromising positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picfor1000words challenge 2007.

Nathan has started entertaining himself recently by imagining Carter in compromising positions. It's a bad habit and he knows it, but he can't sit through another of Carter's pompous I-am-the-law last minute saves without something to keep him from hitting the man. It started out fairly innocent: Carter in a bunny suit, Carter in sequins, Carter with a broken leg, or maybe two. But one thought of the old classic, nakedness, and Nathan's in trouble.

These days he's there before Carter even starts talking. The second he breezes into Nathan's office like he has no idea it's a top-secret scientific facility, Nathan's dirty dirty brain kicks in, flashing him pictures of Carter on his knees, Carter on his back, Carter with a god damn ball gag in his mouth.

Nathan has always been good at looking like he's listening while his mind is elsewhere, and these days his skill is strained to the limit. Luckily, when Carter thinks Nathan's not listening he's more likely to leave. If Nathan's lucky, he sputters and turns red and yells a bit first. If Nathan's really lucky, Alison comes in just in time to see her precious Sheriff making an ass of himself.

Nathan's always been a bit lucky. Judging by Alison's many instances of good timing, Carter needs a rabbit's foot or twelve.

So Nathan's not too worried. It's a bad habit, but it's not causing any trouble.

Until the night he falls asleep over his work and wakes up with his pants sticky and dream-Carter's voice saying "Damn you, Stark, harder!" echoing in his ears. Nathan groans and lets his head fall back onto his desk. Imagining certain scenarios to distract himself from violent anger is one thing. Getting off at the thought of _Carter_—in his god damn sleep, no less!—is something entirely different.

Nathan groans again and heaves himself out of his chair towards the bathroom. This was a warning, a mental smoke alarm for the flaming pile of shit he's going to get himself into if he lets this continue. He will be disciplined from now on. He will control his anger, or possibly take it out on Fargo. He is a rational man of science at the top of his field, and he didn't get there by not having discipline.

Unfortunately, what Nathan forgets is that he mostly got where he is today by ruthlessly going after what he wants. He ponders this as he sits in his office for the tenth late night in a row, roughly stroking his cock and imagining Carter stripping out of his stupid sheriff costume. Carter would smirk as he unbuttoned, Nathan knows he would. He'd peel out of his shirt, arms flexing, hair going every which way. When he saw the lust Nathan knows he wouldn't be able to keep off his face, oh god, Carter would just smirk more. Maybe he'd lean forward—maybe he'd whisper—he'd say, "You want me, Stark? You want this? Tell me how you want me."

And that's the question, Nathan thinks, closing his eyes and pulling harder on his cock. Does he want Carter? He hasn't slept with a guy since college, hasn't had time, hasn't wanted to. That one drunken binge right after Alison told him she wanted a divorce doesn't count. He woke up with his ass burning, yes, but he couldn't remember whether he'd wanted the guy or not, and wanting was the issue here. He could easily be projecting desire for Alison onto the guy who was always panting after her. Or it could be even simpler. He'd always known anger served quite well as an aphrodisiac.

Regardless of his reasons, though, the question remains: _Does he want Carter?_

Nathan manages to catch almost all his come in the palm of his hand, but a few drops spatter onto his pants. He swears under his breath and reaches for the wipes he's started keeping in his desk drawer. He carefully cleans his hand and his pants, dropping the wipe in the oh-so-handy incinerator that came with the top secret office.

When there's nothing left to wipe up, he slumps back in his chair, taking a deep breath and letting his eyes close. He knows he's quite capable of long-term self delusion, but at this point it doesn't seem worth it.

Yes, he wants Carter.

He wants Carter bent over his desk, his ass loose and slick and ready for whatever Nathan feels like doing. He wants Carter on his knees, hands tied behind his back, mouth muffled with Nathan's cock. He wants to shove Carter against the glass wall, where anyone in the facility could look up and see his ass pressed against the wall, could see him scramble for a handhold while Nathan fucked him until he screamed.

And fuck, Nathan even wants Carter's cock in his mouth. He hasn't had much experience with that, and didn't enjoy what little he had, but the thought of drawing Carter in, of letting Carter wind one careful hand through his hair, of hearing Carter swear in a shaking voice—Nathan's mouth starts to water and his cock twitches in an aftershock.

Nathan stands up and starts shutting down equipment and locking up files. So he wants Carter, so what? It's obviously not reciprocated, nor is it something he has any intention of following up on. So what's the issue? He has one more mental porn flick to keep his dick entertained, which is a positive, not a negative. He'll keep bickering with Carter, and Carter will keep making an ass of himself while somehow managing to save the day regardless. The only difference will be that when he watches Carter and his ex-wife in their drawn-out bickering foreplay, he might not be sure which one makes him more jealous.

He hesitates in the doorway, looking around and checking that he hasn't left anything out. The office is empty, everything in its place. Nathan turns out the light and leaves.


End file.
